There has conventionally been known an optical scanning apparatus in which an optical fiber is vibrated at the emitting end part thereof, so as to irradiate light toward an observation object to scan the observation object (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). The optical scanning apparatus includes a permanent magnet attached to the emitting end part of the optical fiber and a scanning part having four coils each disposed on the respective inner walls of the housing around the permanent magnet. Of the four coils, two coils facing each other constitute X-coils for driving the emitting end part of the optical fiber in the X-axis direction, and the other two coils constitute Y-coils for driving the emitting end part of the optical fiber in the Y-axis direction perpendicular to the X-axis direction.
The X-coils are supplied with a current having a frequency corresponding to the resonance frequency of a vibration portion including the emitting end part of the optical fiber and the permanent magnet. The Y-coils are supplied with a current having a frequency lower than the resonance frequency. With this configuration, the scanning part resonantly vibrates the vibration portion in the X-axis direction through an electromagnetic force while vibrating the vibration portion at a frequency lower than that in the X-axis direction, so as to raster scan the observation object.